Bladder exstrophy, cloacal exstrophy, and epispadias are all variants of the exstrophy-epispadias complex. Although the incidence of this complex is not common, its effects on the child are life-long. Although recently, better ways of managing these conditions have been developed, there is still a need for more basic science research to understand how exstrophic bladder smooth muscle and its matrix components develop in the pre-natal and newborn period and how they can be optimized to yield better functional results. Meanwhile, the surgical reconstructive techniques for patients with this spectrum of conditions continues to be debated within the literature. This conference will bring together major clinical investigators who care for patients born with the exstrophy-epispadias complex as well as scientific investigators who study the morphologic and functional bladder changes seen in this condition as well as in normal bladder development. An international field of 29 speakers (most of whom have been working with the exstrophy-epispadias complex for at least 5 years) will present their work on a particular subtopic in a 15 or 20 minute talk. Subtopics will be clustered together and followed by open panel discussions. We hope to assemble speakers with diverse views to prompt a vigorous exchange of ideas. There will also be an opportunity for young investigators to present their work in a moderated poster session. Presenters will also submit their work for publication in a conference manuscript. This conference will be unique for several reasons. There has never been an international conference of this magnitude which has been dedicated solely to the topic of the exstrophy-epispadias complex. Second, it will combine the expertise of both clinical and laboratory investigators most of whom have spent many years studying the changes in bladder composition and function which occur with this clinical spectrum, and will allow them a format for presenting their most recent findings. Lastly, there will be time for in-depth discussion to insure that everyone will benefit from this experience. Our goal is to not only disseminate important new information, but also to encourage further collaboration between clinicians and basic scientists.